drpanda_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
BlueBarracudas555
| tribes= Motu | place= 11/18 | alliances=-- | challenges=1 | votesagainst= 6 | days= 18 | }} BlueBarrcudas555 ''aka Jordan'' was a castaway on Survivor: Kiribati. Profile Name: BlueBarracudas555 (18) Personal claim to fame: '''Graduating High School and Passing my first year of college with As and Bs '''Inspiration in life: '''My Various members of my Family. My Mom in particular because she raised me and eight other kids. '''Hobbies: Web Surfing, playing Video Games Pet peeves: '''Annoying People, '''3 words to describe you: '''Introverted, Friendly, Intelligent '''SURVIVOR contestant you are most like: '''If I was playing actual Survivor it would be someone like Natalie Tenerelli but in this game I don't know. I want to be like Tom Westman in this this game. '''Reason for being on SURVIVOR: '''I like Survivor, I watched all of the seasons online '''Why you think you’ll “survive” SURVIVOR: My activity level Why you think you will be the sole SURVIVOR: My Activity level, Alliances, and hopefully dominance in challenges Survivor: Kiribati Jordan was placed on the Tenei tribe. He immediately joined Eddie's alliance which was comprised on Crtha, Ometepe, Raphael, and Echo. At the first immunity challenge, Crtha created a beautiful flag, which gained them the first immunity win. However, Cael told Jordan about his plan to split the vote between himself and Eddie. Blindly loyal to Eddie, Jordan informed Eddie of the plot. This anger Eddie greatly, causing him to lead a which hunt against Cael. Jordan felt guilty about this. At the immunity challenge, Jordan went up against Tank, who He lost against. Tenei appeared to have won. However, Motu was declared the victor after Alexjason turned in his score. Eddie was Exiled by the Motus. Eddie gotten his way and Cael was unanimously voted out. The next challenges was both individual as both tribes was going to tribal council. Jordan did well in the challenges but lost immunity to Eddie and reward to Ometepe. The tribe then voted out Cael's ally, Matthew. Jordan was shocked that Motu voted out Ali. After the double elimination, A tribe switch was announced. Jordan was dismayed when selected by Tank to be a member the new Moto, along with Echo and Jack, neither of the two which he had much interaction with. Sadly, The new Motu would loses challenges. Whether than vote off Jordan or Jack, the original Motus turned on Tank for voting out Ali. Then Courtney was exiled so the original Tenei could vote off other two. Jordan wanted to vote out Mitchell but when told that Tyler was targeting the original Tenei, the vote swerved towards him. After losing the next challenge, the tribe was given a bottle. Jordan dreaded the bottle, made worse by Echo's exiled. This meant that the numbers was even. Assuming that the bottle said to vote out another person and the merge was after the eliminations, Jordan voted against Mitchell for being the bigger threat that Courtney. However, Jack voted against Courtney, viewing easier to beat in a tiebreaker challenge. This allowed the original Motus to stick together and vote out Jack. Jordan was confused and disheartened by the loss of Jack. The bottle said that Tenei would vote out the next person. Jordan told Eddie, Crtha and Ometepe to vote out Mitchell because he was the bigger threat. However, Eddie and Crtha felt that Jordan was stronger and voted against him. Much to his shock and anger, Jordan was voted out in a 4-2 vote. Voting History Post-Survivor *Jordan was declared an Admin on the Survivor Wiki by Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd late on June, 27th, 2013. *Jordan competed on the main ORG's Survivor: Korea along with Eddie, Crtha, and Monkey. He was the fourth one eliminated. *Jordan competed on Ometepe's Survivor: Sweden. *Jordan competed on Koror's ORG Survivor: Batangas and made it to Final Tribal Council. However, he only gotten one vote and finish as the 2nd Runner-Up. He lost to Zurvivor, who gotten 4 votes. Jordan was invited back for the All-Stars season. Trivia *Jordan is the highest ranking member of the Survivor Wiki: Leaderboard to compete in Kiribati. *This is Jordan's first ORG affiliated with the Survivor Wiki. *Jordan had many events in real-life that occured during the game **His Niece's birthday occured on June 18th. **His Parents anniversary was on June 19th. **His Uncle passed away on June 29th, and his funeral was on July 3rd. **Jordan himself turned 19 on July 12. External Links Category:Tenei Tribe Category:Kiribati Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants from USA Category:11th Place Category:Personnel Category:Contestants from Survivor ORG Wiki Category:Motu Tribe